Wrong Impressions
by raylah
Summary: The story revolves mostly around Harry and Hermione ,tangled up with Ron, Ginny, Cho and even Malfoy. Its's just that they are immersed in a different circumstances as of being normal High School students in a nonmagical world.


This goes out to all who's rooting for Hermione/Harry tandem. Color that up with a triangle with Ron. Let's attach Ginny's flair altogether, to get the matter more complicated and exciting! Plus Malfoy, playing an ambiguous role as the buddy turned enemy of Harry. What's more exciting is the story revolves in a normal High School atmosphere. Thus, this includes a bunch of other normal kids, too, including Harry's sister, Nicole. Some characters embedded in the story are entirely imaginative and original and are not part or mentioned in the Harry Potter book series.

DISCLAIMER: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Malfoy and all other Harry Potter book series characters in this fanfic are somehow tweaked to conform to this particular story.(i.e., Ginny isn't particularly into sports as opposed to her being a seeker in the HP original, Hermione plays basketball and rumored to be a tomboy, Cho is younger than Harry). You might think that maybe I am just using their names because this story is entirely different from the HPseries. But, that is not really so. Please don't fret, Harry among other characters in this fanfic, are not entirely different persons with different personalities. With all my might, I still try to make them behave like themselves, just that they are plunged in a different situation as of being in the "real world". Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!

_This is how the story goes...(It's in first person, so the story is seen through Harry's perspectiv.) _

It was Monday. The first in September. It meant going back to school. I was already in my senior. I had almost forgot about the date. I had just had a lovely conversation with Ginny last night. Yeah, we texted 'til midnight. And, I tell you, she was fun.

So I was still sprayed on my bed, head under my pillow to shun away from the bouncing noise the alarm clock was fluttering. It went for almost incessantly.

Then, it stopped. But before I could sigh a relief, I heard the shrill voice of my sister.

"Don't tell me, you are not going to school, Harry?" Nicole spat.

I moaned.

"I don't want to be late on my first day," she added almost ready to burst at me.

I rubbed my eyed open and looked up at my younger sister. She was already dressed up with a soft comfortable pink cotton blouse over a pair of skinny jeans. Nicole had a short wavy auburn mane that hovered over her round shoulders. It was just lately when I figured my sister looked a lot like her mother. She's somehow pretty, I guess. But I kind of like seeing her with a pout on her small, ample face like _that very moment_.

"You can go ahead, Nicole," I answered idly, trying to sound softly.

"I am afraid I can't," she said, nearly on the verge to tears. Yeah, pretty much she's childish. "Dad will be riding for both of us. For both of us!"

Now, that caught me offguard that I immediately, jumped from my bed.

"But I thought I was supposed to just drive my car to school," I said, completely appalled.

"Mom won't let you!"

"What are you talking about? I have my license, okay. I can drive. What does mom gotta do with this? Besides, I have to pick up Ginny. We're going to school together."

"Maybe that's the reason mom won't let you use your car," snapped Nicole.

"WHAT?"

With no further gait, I went out of my room and dashed through the stairs. My sister was running right behind me.

"Mom! Mom!" I demanded, shouting as I got myself into the kitchen. There, I saw a womanly figure standing before a frying pan on a stove. Her name was Lily. Her back was at me. "Mom, why wouldn't you let me drive my car for school, today?"

"Oh, good thing you're awake now, Harry," my mom said in her sweet, motherly voice of mid 30s. Her back was still at me. I could smell the tasteful puffs of bacon hung in the air.

"Mom, I have to pick up Ginny, today!" I answered, scorning at her oblivious act.

She turned and looked at me, her thin brows slightly rising.

"Why? Can't she ride with her brother, Ron?" She aid cuttingly. "What about the school bus, it's still is available, isn't it?"

"Mom," I pressed.

"Will not picking up Ginny keeps you from going to school, Harry?"

I sighed as I shrugged my shoulders heavily, obviously dejected. That's what irked me about mom. She liked to stick things to me. But what I really could not quite put my finger on is why she was always getting in the way when it comes to Ginny. Ginny was really nice and pretty, and especially smart, too, being the editor-in-chief of our campus paper. Besides, mom writes for a magazine, too. Or maybe, it's not Ginny at all. Maybe, mom didn't like me going out _with a girl_.

Speaking of Ginny, I needed to call her. Clipping up a full speed, I ran through the stairs and sprinted to my room. I hurriedly got my cellphone from the bed-side table. Ginny's number was just a speed dial, so in seconds, I heard her sweet voice on the other line.

"Harry!" She cried in surprise. Hearing her early in the morning really eaken me up. "What's up?"

"Oh, everything's fine," I answered vaguely. "Maybe, I just miss you."

"That early, huh?" She giggled, slightly. "Hey, by the way—it's good thing you called—because I guess you don't need to pick me up today. I'll have someone to ride with for school. I hope you don't mind. I was supposed to call you."

"Oh, not at all. It's okay," I replied, feeling a little bit queasy as the thought of who could that someone be hooked in my head. Jealousy crept in. _It could just be Ron, Harry. _Maybe, I really did think too much. _But if it's just Ron, the she would have just said it then that's it's him, not using an indistinct word as "someone"._ Indeed, I really did think too much.

"So what is that you want to tell me?" Ginny's inquiring voice jolted me back to my senses.

"Huh? Oh, not that big actually. Just want to check up on you and say good morning," I answered, lying. I could almost curse myself for sounding so low.

"Okay, then, good morning, too, Harry."

"Ready for school?"

"Getting there, I guess. I still have not taken my breakfast."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Maybe, then I'll just see you at school," Ginny said.


End file.
